


生死爱染

by Obelisky



Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [9]
Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obelisky/pseuds/Obelisky
Summary: “人在世间，爱欲之中，独生独死，独去独来。当行至趣，苦乐之地，身自当之，无有代者。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Series: 火影-柱斑-舍死作澪標 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905079
Kudos: 4





	生死爱染

最开始是脸。  
从额头到脸颊。眼皮上多停了一会儿，指尖轻柔地擦过睫毛。嘴唇：从一侧的嘴角到另一侧，分开唇瓣，微触牙齿，抵着舌尖。自最丰润的下唇中央直至下颌……颈项，锁骨。  
肩膀。  
往下。胸口，乳首。结实的腹部。肚脐，顺着肌肉的线条滑去腰肢。再之后是紧实的腿。千手柱间分开它们，却有意无意避开了那个重要的部位，仿佛所做的真的只是字面意义上的恢复治疗。聚集着木遁查克拉的手指继续探去，淌过小腿，握住脚踝，摩挲着后跟上的茧子，又从掌心抚摸至脚尖。  
宇智波斑记得自己看着他动作，前后不发一言。他们从来没有如此贴近过，也从没有如此克制到有些虚假的疏离。他用赤红的眼睛盯着柱间看，像是想要把对方的每一个细微神情都刻进脑海深处。他没有察觉出可疑的情绪变动。柱间整个人洋溢着不加掩饰的喜悦，眼放光芒，絮絮叨叨地讲着几十年来被阻隔的话。其实那些话他们每次交战的时候柱间都会说，颠来倒去，倒去颠来。他没有再当真过，直至那日。  
其实那时他当真、又怀疑还有一些只可意会的内容欲言又止了。他当千手柱间一把苦无换做的承诺当作真的，却厌烦他此时说个没完没了。……而且没一句是他现在非常想听的。这些话诧异的没有让人反复揣摩的暗喻，直白而真挚，可是非常不合时宜，正经到过了头。彼时木遁查克拉已点过他全身创口，身体切切实实的轻松起来，绵软舒适，似躺在云端，躲进厚实的被絮中——而非战场。这些查克拉更持续作用着……不随手指的移开而消失……是如绵密持久的亲吻，又如充满欲说还休渴求的抚摸。一刻不停。  
仿佛一种含蓄的占有宣言。  
说着的那些话也许真是在欲盖弥彰，也许不是。他想笑。他猜柱间并不知道该如何开口。千手柱间能够以疗伤名义骗他脱去衣服，却怯懦而谨慎的不敢得寸进尺。也许在害怕悄然重回的友情会因为自己贪得无厌的心情再度溜走？又也许，从政治角度的考量，多做任何一步不相干的，都会将好容易奠定的和谈基础彻底打散——导致三天的恶仗所得重变华胥一梦。  
不，实际上你不用再担心这些事。宇智波斑那时想道。选择权正全权握在你手中。你可以得到这一切——毕竟，名义上的和局是建立在宇智波战败的基础上，这一切的达成全赖你的承诺。攫取一份战利品是你应得的。倘若是，你所求的只是我的话，那么，事情反倒比选择其他奖励更令人接受、和安心。  
这样就可以离得曾经的梦想更近一步的话，让结盟变得更稳妥，减少因为过度的谋划而暗藏的陷阱……我倒不介意做出这样一些微小的献身。他又想着。说献身也是不恰当的。宇智波的爱，总和牺牲相关联。一人奉献，一人获得，一人成就另一人。他乐得如此——并非因为持续作用的查克拉让他血脉贲张。他知道在两人之间有一种奇妙的吸引力。从南贺川的一枚石子开始，到如今，已经化作骨髓里令人欲罢不能的冲动。这些冲动在几十年间扭曲成杀戮欲望，可谁都知道他们杀不了谁。死亡只会带走彼此。而今，所有的阻隔终于消弭无形，他们看似终于可以坦荡面对心中真意。他愿意为柱间奉上爱。只为柱间，而非千手柱间。  
他闭合了写轮眼，细细品味着木遁查克拉带来的蠢动。被挑逗的情欲似有若无，在沉闷的独白中变作了想入非非。他身体很舒服，精神很疲倦。疲倦这一切的尘埃落定。泉奈的眼睛看到了这一切。泉奈会想什么呢？他不知道，当此即也不敢深入去想。他那时除了柱间的承诺一无所有。这也是他同意在回到族地前先行治疗的原因。他需要精神上的休整。一个人休息……或者两个人。  
“不只身体上的伤，连同你的心……我都想一起治愈。”  
——却听见柱间真诚地说。  
于是他终于笑了，原本浮在云端的身体好似终于落在了地上，灵魂回到了身体里，带着他被煽动的渴望彻底燃起了热情。他等的就是这句话，在无数重申立场的宣言背后，只有这句是中听的。这……可能是，与宇智波的付出所对等的爱。  
他将脚心从柱间的掌中挣出，弯曲并拢的脚趾张开了，抵着柱间的下巴，拇趾用力，迫得对方的脸微微扬起。他直视这张看熟了的面孔，确认着柱间眼里的真意。“无印治愈连这种事都能做到吗？”他笑着问，故意假装听不出对方想说究竟为何，有些艳慕地调侃道，“我早就想说了，和你这种堪称作弊一样能力的对手交战是宇智波的不幸。”说到后来更多了一分自嘲。“便宜好用，无需付出任何代价，而我呢——”  
柱间再度捉住了他的脚掌。指腹的薄茧有一下没一下地搔刮着他的脚心，激得他重新并拢了五趾，弓起了足背。热流似的查克拉从足心灌注进来，一点一滴温柔地顺着血流涌向心脏位置，再四散进百骸之中。  
“你居然是这样看我的啊……也是，它看起来确实如此。”柱间慢慢解释，先头还有些消沉，之后摇了摇头。“不。”柱间又叹了一口气。“也许对我来说它现在确实这样没错啦。可是总该有代价的，也许只是我们都没看到那一天到来而已。”  
“只有你这种笨蛋才会这样想吧。”斑忍不住骂道，一脚踹了过去。在血液中流动着的柱间的生命力，勃勃地展露着原主人的爱意，将斑的情热撩拨得更加高昂。“我是真没想到这种能力居然还会有你这种玩法。”施加全身的力道忽然加大。他甚至开始有些喘，但仍笑着，一双眼没有偏开视线。“好用的能力。柱间。”他继续夸赞道，“那么……你真的要靠它治愈我的心吗？”  
柱间吻着他的脚尖。  
“我的查克拉源于生命力，我的生命力遵从我的意志。”柱间解释着，也跟着笑起来，面色羞赧，但看起来非常幸福，简直是在傻乐。“千手一族同样是爱之一族。斑的话，一定已经明白了吧。”  
“爱吗？”他低声自言自语。  
“我一直很高兴，即便是兄弟也无法理解的事情，斑能够理解。”他听见柱间说。“就好像是在说，‘有我在的话你这个笨蛋就不会孤独的’这样。现在，总算能够重新和你开始这种关系了。”  
他明白了柱间的意思，于是笑了笑。“如果让你弄到里面也能带来这种作弊能力的话，我倒不介意跟你做。”他回避了那个难以出口的字眼，故意说得轻佻无情，充满了一决胜负的斗志。明明装作豪爽，脸却未必比柱间更白更自然一些。他能感受到柱间的查克拉抚摸着他的胸口，似乎真的在寻求他的心意。这种东西我会展露给你看的，可非口头说是。他想到。以前说坦诚相对可知真心的话，我们当下……也足够坦诚了。他收腿，一个翻身跃起，正将柱间扑进身下。他直起腰，跨坐在柱间腿上。他的脸更红了些。为了不输气势，他重新开启了写轮眼。  
三勾玉。这是我自己的眼睛。他想。豪言蜜语都说过了，就让我亲自确认千手所谓的爱究竟是何。柱间没有避开他的视线。他们四目相及，实体化的查克拉变作藤蔓与枝芽，轻柔地爱抚着他身体的每一处，攀缘着他的身躯，从心到身，无一不尝试占有着他。  
“如果这种能力能有这么容易被继承的话，那才太好了。”  
肢体交缠始于这样一句败兴的话。  
斑在黑暗里记起了柱间说这句话时的苦笑。  
他记得柱间也确确实实被爱意烧灼着，但也确确实实的露出了这样一个无奈的表情。他的眼睛记着这些，现在想来这个转瞬即逝的表情诉说了太多的悲哀往事。只是那个时候他不知道而已。  
单眼失明带来的异样感叫他对距离的判定失去了准头。这对普通忍者的生涯来说是个不小的打击。但他是宇智波斑，凭着战斗本能也能克服这些不便。只是，距离不仅仅眼目所能看到的实。在心里、在精神上有更多的东西他已然不辨远近。比如说——所谓的、爱。  
千手之爱。宇智波之爱。其间有万丈鸿沟。  
他此时正在沟涧天渊之底。  
此刻距离他爬出千手扉间的秘密基地只过去了不足半日，体感却漫长如年。他走得不远，栖身在黑暗的山洞中，翻来覆去醒梦交缠，甚至有些怀念千手扉间为他准备的那具棺木。起码棉垫不如石块硌腰。  
缝合上柱间皮肉的胸前创口痛得他无法行动。按道理交付了一只眼的伊邪那岐应该修复了心肌损伤，可这次的苏生却仿佛只扭转了生死，而非改变他身体的重伤状态。柱间细胞如他所料是有用的。不谈石碑预言，只单纯从疗伤角度出发是有用的。可是……  
无怪乎会记起过去之梦。他想。  
缝合在胸口上的柱间细胞已经开始了侵蚀。肆虐的查克拉不同于旧日欢爱，是抛开了含情脉脉的假面，更严酷更凶横的占据。不存在温情交互，仅是居高临下的驯服与凌辱。  
这些事情他一开始就预见到了。在他离开木叶，四处查证石板旧事的时候，他也刻意调查了千手的密事。在同样已经废弃的千手故地，他找到了许多实验痕迹。无外乎……如何移植柱间的细胞。  
作弊一样的能力，神一般的力量。连他都不得不感慨再三。这等能力因为强盛而引人侧目，和神树的传说交织缠绕，从而被无数人觊觎着，更被千手拟定为荡平宇智波的好手段。然而这些崇拜者却从未思索过为什么千手柱间是那个万里无一的天选之人。换而言之，他们总以为，自己也能从神恩之中分一杯羹。  
又神明赐下的能力需要支付代价。血肉之能，需血肉以偿。越是强横的力量越是有如同诅咒的一面。  
迄今为止，没有任何移植成功者。  
即便强悍豪胆如他，在阅读百分之一百的失败记录时，也感到恶寒窜上脊骨，只能咬紧牙关才克制住发自内心的颤栗。他自负才能，却从未认为自己的运道好过常人，甚至可能还要更劣上一些。不过，既然选择了石板之路，他已断绝了无数可能，独木桥只此一座，是往幽冥还是梦中极乐的宏大世界，在此一搏。  
侵蚀之痛，犹如心脏被洞穿之苦。  
在同等位置剧烈发作的痛楚又重新将他拉回决战当日。他为自己的死绸缪，却未预料到荒诞的死因。他曾以为谁也不能了结对方——但是，这一切最终生变。  
他痛得动弹不得。  
而他的脑子却比其他时候更加清明。灵魂似乎再度脱开肉体，一副冷漠表情观赏着自己躯干的丑态。脆弱凡人因为承受了神之力而陷入挣扎。这等时候无以慰藉，唯有随着穿透胸口的木遁刀锋回顾起那些关于爱的往事。  
他不怀疑。  
是的，直至现在他依旧相信柱间的爱。这种笃信甚至能抵消身体的创痛，是施加给自身的强力幻术。他从未怀疑过这份爱的真实性。只是……如此看来，千手之爱是过于宏大的愿心，以渡世为己任。这般愿心是需要牺牲的——千手柱间给出了答案。  
所以我们两族才完全合不来。他又想。同称“爱之一族”，所言南辕北辙，看似互补，本质截然相反，沟通如对牛弹琴。宇智波的牺牲是自我牺牲以成全爱。而你们千手的牺牲为牺牲所爱而成大爱。根本本末倒置。  
柱间你就是被这个愚蠢的姓氏束缚住了。若是爱人，广爱实则寡爱。渡尽天下，爱尽世人，本就是神明的事。你非神明。  
而团扇只为自己生火。  
一处火生，一处爱生。宇智波只有彼此，哪来那么多虚无庞大的济世悲愿？  
所以……都是一叶障目，自以为是的爱意罢了。  
石碑所言结合千手与宇智波之力的缘由正是因此。因为无论哪方自以为的爱，生命尽头所得仍是娑婆世界之悲苦。只是……我若是当时跟你谈论这个真相，自以为所行所做都为义事的你也听不懂吧。  
他紧靠着石壁喘息着，头疼欲裂，冷汗淋漓，浑身紧绷连脚趾都缩了起来。木遁查克拉在他胸前落定，生出雄健的根系，攀住心脏的外壁，顺着肌腱上的伤口窜进心室，因为迸发的每一次心跳将木遁的种子震进血管。这些查克拉在血管里再次生根，因为血流的滋养开始抽芽，和他自身的查克拉搏斗着。如果他输了，那么自然而然会和其他实验者一样被树木爆体而亡。  
那无疑是一种十分凄惨的下场。  
他猜想柱间一定看到过这样无数的死，大约正是因此，柱间才会思考他自身终有一日也会付出相应代价。  
可惜我们当初不知道这代价所指的具体内涵。他想，却于此时忽然察觉到了，柱间需要支付的代价绝非肉体上的，而是其他别的什么……比如说，将自身命运和千手永远捆绑为一体，假千手之爱为名，反因爱而失所爱，被神恩封印于孤独中，成为一具神明想要重塑世界而供应的能力的容器罢了。  
也就是说，时至今日所有事情，不过区区沙砾于命途必然滚落的结果。  
那么一切答案都已经被揭晓了。不可由血脉传给子女后世，不可由细胞转嫁给其他渴求之人。这能力必须由柱间一人背负，大抵是因为他被神选中，将要实现神明一时兴起创设理想乡的美梦。在这条路上，千手柱间必须是孤独的——  
听上去倒挺可怜的。他嘲笑道。但那也是你自找的不是吗。自以为是的千手！可是，如果加上我的话——我跟柱间一样强。我已经可以和他一样抵达对岸……那么，我必然也能背负起和这能力相捆绑的诅咒，因为——  
柱间的梦。也是我的梦。他所不能看到的景致，我会用我的眼睛帮他看到。在这里，超越他和我的过去……  
如果最终的世界需要的是千手和宇智波共同的力量的话，没有人比我更加合适。因为我，是真真正正理解了化名为爱的悲剧，真正被选中的那个人。  
柱间，我也会试给你看。  
“你已经杀过我一次了。柱间。”他从喉咙里挤出了这样一句话。他的咬字清晰，音节沉重缓慢，在呼喊对方的名字时拔高了，变成了一个嘶哑高亢的怒号。他按着自己的胸口，指节用力，指尖封印术式窜起的火焰灼伤了皮肤。他却恨不能将手指如刀似搅进这块肉里。痛觉在一瞬间炸开，刺得他头皮发麻，喉咙连喘息都无法发出。他能感觉木遁的查克拉在他胸膛里抽动了一下，躲闪了他的攻势，又朝着他心脏深处袭去。痛楚令他的查克拉控制变得粗糙且乏力，但他知道这样是可能有效的，假若有可能活下来，一定是用强力征服它，克制住它——  
“够了。你们千手，真是让人讨厌。”  
我从来就没喜欢过你们，也从来不敢信你们。你们千手，一个个都是只说着漂亮话的混账东西。当然，你千手柱间也是。只要加上千手这个词，连柱间都堕落成了那副样子！你看看你自己的细胞在干什么好事！  
他自然知道这并非出于柱间的本意。脱离身体的肉块显然是无意识的，只是过度旺盛的生命力找到了生存的苗床。这是不被驯服的神之力量。它仅仅为了侵占和征服，与爱无关。  
——但是承诺过要治愈我的可是你啊，柱间！  
从身到心，从肉体至灵魂。  
他再度发出了无声的嚎叫。汗水浸润了他唯一看得见天光的那只眼睛。酸涩胀得他不由自主闭上了，却强制自己再度睁开。他用上了全部气力，将混乱不堪的查克拉送进眼球。  
泉奈的眼睛睁开了。  
“兄长。”他似乎听见脑海里已不存在于人间的弟弟对他说。  
“他们千手的人都不可信。但是兄长还要为他拼命吗？”  
“千手不懂得爱。爱不是占有，不是吞噬。爱是为一人牺牲自我，而不是牺牲兄长。”  
“牺牲掉自己所爱的人。这样的人，兄长还想和他看见最初的梦想吗？”  
我……  
我愿意为他做出牺牲。但是别搞错了。并非是因为他需要我做出牺牲所以才选择牺牲。是因为我决定做出这样的牺牲，以实现我的夙愿。所以，我愿忍受这些痛楚苟活下去——我将成为你而非你，我即是我而不再是我。以宇智波的名义融合千手，再抛弃宇智波的虚名只成为“斑”，延续旧日定下的、我与你“柱间”之梦！  
泉奈退去了。他没有再听到声音。疼痛如错觉似开始退散。然后是光，不知从何而来的明亮的白光终于照进了黑暗之中。光华晕染，像是春日融化了冰河的暖阳。他感到了热流源源不断地送入眼睛中。万花筒写轮眼开始调和柱间细胞的力量。  
这是……他所拥有的宇智波的爱。  
但是还不够。  
“混账柱间。”他笑着骂了一句。这表情已经谈不上是笑颜，可是他依旧觉得自己在笑。他浑身浸满了冷汗，有如洗了个凉水澡。疼痛确实缓和了一些，至少现在查克拉的流动比先前要顺利了，那些植根在血管中的木遁查克拉正在退守。现在，如果放出封印术的话，可能就成功了？  
他挣扎着再度用手掌碰触了缝合的柱间肉块。肉块已经与自身很好地连接在一起，周遭施展封印所留下的创口也被修复无痕。肉块在他的触碰下弹跳了一下。咄咄逼人的木遁查克拉再度冒出头来，在肌肤表层生起植物的枝丫。  
火遁。他颤颤巍巍地结了个印，毫无顾忌地烧向这块皮肉。他的查克拉控制力还是很糟糕，简直能把自己烤熟。  
混账柱间。在烧伤带来的二次痛苦中他继续这样想着。火焰将皮肤表层融化，黏腻腻的油脂散发出可疑的焦香。我连幼时练习火球术时都不曾有过这种体验。现在拜你所赐，总算感受到了。  
你所说的治愈，你承诺给我的治愈，到底在哪里呢混账！  
“柱间。”他嘶声吼道，为烧灼烟雾的散去猛咳，呛出血块和植物残渣。他无所顾忌地再次拼死一搏，在指尖集中了查克拉，结出封印术印，指向自己的心口。  
如果要治愈心的伤的话，就直接对着心脏吧。在被你破坏了的心脏处一决胜负——  
“柱间！”  
写轮眼退回到了三勾玉的状态。然后它闭合了。他不知不觉也跟着闭上了眼睛。疼痛忽然在一瞬间消失，仿佛一切都是一场梦魇。有如漂浮在云端，身下垫着厚厚的、充满太阳香气的被褥。  
他的意志沉浮于黑暗的虚浮之海。感官敏锐，捕捉着触碰在身躯上点点滴滴。首先，是长长的发丝扫过皮肤的感觉。然后大概是嘴唇，从心脏的位置出发，慢慢的、温柔地触碰他的全身。  
他的心脏。他的胸膛。他的锁骨。他的下巴。他浸透在汗水泪水及鲜血中的嘴唇。他的鼻尖，他的眉心。他的眼睛。他的耳垂。  
有人在抚摸他。用因为常年握持兵器而长满薄薄茧子的手虔诚地摩挲着他的身体。这个人知晓他所有的敏感点，用心地抚慰着这具起死回生的苦难身躯。  
他因为欢愉而呻吟。而呻吟让抚慰加大了力度。他能感觉到好像湿热的嘴唇包裹了他最为敏感脆弱之处，舔舐着，吞咽着，用齿节刺激着。就和曾经无数次所做的那样。  
他沉浸在感官的幻梦中，漂浮在相爱的虚实之间。  
“我的生命力遵从我的意志。斑。”好像是这样说过的。他记得，在说这话的时候那个人在笑，无比开朗，眼放光芒。  
他突然明白了。他忽然觉得自己终于等到了。  
这是柱间所能给与的千手之爱。哪怕只是一块血肉，其间的查克拉依然沉睡着主人的意志。那个人，曾经许诺了他，要治愈他心中之伤——  
“你终于想起来了这件事了吗？”他对着一片虚无呐呐独语。他仿佛看到了柱间的虚像，正跪在他双腿之间，哭得满脸泪痕，却坚持对着他面露微笑。和小时候一样蠢得可以，但确确实实是他唯一想念着的那张脸。  
“别哭啊，你这笨蛋。”他轻声说，困意多过快感，慢慢征服了他的全身。“你的爱我确实收到了。混账柱间。那一刀，我不会怪你的。”  
南贺川的一切都很好。我们最终会一同回到南贺川去。在那之前我会完成我们所想的一切憧憬，对吧？  
柱间。  
宇智波斑听到了鸟鸣。  
他隐约听见鸟叽叽喳喳的欢乐地唱着歌，在岩壁上蹦来蹦去。清晨的山洞结了露水，正一滴一滴落在他的脸上。他闭着眼在石堆里伸了个懒腰，顿时撞塌了一堆凹凸不平的碎石。然后他终于慢慢反应过来，他不是在床上，不是在柱间的被窝里。周围只有石头和泥土。钟乳石向下滑水，有着清晰的回音。  
仅存的眼睛已经很好地适应了光亮和远近。他在石堆里坐起身，运转浑身经络，发觉查克拉畅行无阻。虽然在黑暗的洞穴之中，他身上暖洋洋的，舒适得仿佛正烤着一团熊熊不灭的篝火。他浑身充满力量，充满活着的实感。  
宇智波斑把手掌放到了胸口。他没有低头看，只是触摸着，感受着肌肤难以言喻的变化。这种感觉他太熟悉了，有无数次，他的手指抚摸过同样的东西：在爱欲之中，在情热之下。  
那是一张柱间的面孔，因木遁查克拉安定下来而化形。它闭合着双眼沉睡着。这个清晨对于它来说也许是个赖床的好时间。但是宇智波斑知道它不会睁开眼睛。它不是柱间，不会撑着脑袋爬起来对着他笑嘻嘻地说一堆胡话。  
但是，即便如此，他还是平淡地说了一句“早上好”，就像之前许多个平和的清晨他对柱间做的那样。  
他听见自己的声音在岩洞里一阵一阵的回响。他哼了一声，这一声同样被反复播放，仿佛一前一后两个人正在对话。  
宇智波斑没有等回音停下便向洞外走。  
他渐渐远离了无穷无尽的回声，远离了踏在石头上清晰的孤独的脚步。他看到了天光，来自一个明媚的清晨；听清了鸟雀的歌唱。他知道在死亡悄然降临之前，这些鸟每天都会歌唱下去：在清晨，也在无数年独自一人的黄昏。

-终-

**Author's Note:**

> 写得真的很头痛。差不多写到第三页左右的时候最难熬，烦的焦虑上头。一直在自我吐槽自己在干什么。原本预想是这样的，结果写成那样的……对的。框架预设不长这样。原本应该是偏向官能的，前后对应的官能塑造。然而最终变成了这个样子，也很神奇。到最后停笔时，才猛然惊觉其实写的是这样一个故事。正是摘要里所述的那句话。


End file.
